


The Dress Looks Nice on You

by creampuffer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Crack, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, how do you teen wolf, manties, sort of anyway? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been possessed. Stiles gets waxed. Derek likes red.<br/>Or<br/>The One Where Stiles does Drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Looks Nice on You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to leave this here and back away slowly...

How was this Stiles’ life? No, really, how? Some random fairy (as in, actual fairy not, you know, a fairy) decided to go on a gay-venture while in Danny’s body and now Stiles and Derek were stuck following him/them/whatever to Jungle in attempts to find and free him. And, okay, Stiles thought it was just demons that went around possessing innocent people. Why did fairies have to join in the mix of supposed-to-be mythological creatures to make their way to Beacon Hills. What the hell was so special about Beacon Hills?

“I hate you.” Stiles held the bag of clothes in front of him.

“Just put them on, Stilinski.”

If he had known his best friend turning into a werewolf would eventually lead him to this, dressing in drag, Stiles would never have made Scott follow him into the woods that night.

“I don’t know if you know this, man, but I’ve got hair normal women and drag queens don’t so...”

Derek stepped forward, reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. “Here.”

“What?” Stiles stared at the box some. “What?” He stared some more. Wax? “No. Not even a little bit. No.”

Half an hour later Stiles’ skin was red and throbbing in pain.

“For a kid you’ve got a lot of hair.”

“Had. I had a lot of hair.” 

He kept rubbing at his arms and legs. It felt fuckign weird. He’d stood firm when Derek tried coming at his eyebrows, though. He gave no fucks that they’d grow back. No one was touching them. And when Stiles suggested they try it out on Derek first, just to see, the older man backed off in a hurry. Yeah, that’s what Stiles thought.

“And I’m not a kid, jerk off. I turned 18 two weeks ago.”

“Just put on the dress, Stiles. Please.” Even if the please was growled out, Stiles was shocked enough to hear it that he did as Derek asked.

“Okay. But I don’t think yellow is really my color.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

\--

“I don’t think yellow’s really your color, sweetie.”

Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs, hard and ow, at the first words out of Gloria Hole’s mouth. Gloria Hole was the diva at Jungle and one of Stiles friends thanks, ironically enough, to having to go after Danny back when Jackson was the kanima and generally making his life a living hell outside the normal doucheness. 

Once Derek had explained his plan - and it was a poor plan at that - Stiles had taken charge and called ahead to Gloria. After the waxing incident, Stiles did not trust Derek coming after him with any kind of beauty products. So he asked Gloria to take him under her bedazzled wing, pretty him up in time for the amateur drag night Jungle was putting on.

They were backstage with her now, Stiles in the godawful yellow dress Derek had obviously been high on wolfsbane while picking out, and Derek standing so straight and rigid Stiles worried he’d end up snapping himself in half with the force of it.

“You’re totally right.” Gloria had been skeptical when Stiles initially called and was now eying him like he was treating this all as a joke. He couldn’t come out and tell her that they were after a teenager who’d been possessed, now could they? Still, he managed to settle on a sort of truth. “This is my first time trying anything like this and I didn’t know what to do or what to wear. My friend here picked out the dress for me. I mean, I don’t even have a name yet!”

“Oh honey, talk about waiting til the last possible second. You’re lucky you’re so adorable.” Stiles beamed as Gloria looked him up and down. “Plus, the men here are going to eat you right up.”

Stiles really hoped the music was loud enough to block out the sound of Derek’s growling. Judging by the way Gloria’s eyes fell to Derek, though, it hadn’t.

“What about your friend?” Gloria licked her lips. “He interested in trying out?”

“Does it look like it?” Derek all but hissed out.

His harsh tone didn’t have much of an effect on Gloria. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Stiles.

“Don’t let her gruff exterior fool you. She goes by Cuntalina Fucklebitch most weekends.”

Totally worth the smack to the back of his head.

\--

Gloria led them around the different girls getting ready for the night. Stiles had no idea the lengths to which they went to beautify themselves. His dick twitched in sympathy pain at the elastic or whatever it was used to hold everything in. He was lucky the dress Derek had picked out had enough ruffles to hide anything obvious.

“Hi! Anita Cocktail!”

Stiles looked up at the girl wearing hot pink feathers. “The bar’s out there.”

The deep giggle kind of threw him off. But at that point, Stiles was starting to get into the whole drag thing. Except the tucking. Just. No. No thank you.

“No, silly. My name is Anita. Anita Cocktail.”

“Ohhh.”

He thought he heard a dumbass from Derek but chose to ignore it.

“So what’s your name?”

“Um.” Stiles fidgeted. Derek hadn’t thought to come up with one beforehand which, again, just went to prove that he was not the planner in this operation.

“This here is Amber,” Gloria cut in. “Amber Alert.”

Derek barked out a laugh but it took Stiles a second to catch on. When he did, he was righteously indignant.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m legal.”

“I know, honey. Otherwise you’d never have made it through the door.”

Stiles was seconds away from saying shows what you know that ID was fake I’m not 21 when Derek pinched his arm. His wolfy senses must’ve been tingling again.

“Anita, I need you to work with Amber here, she’s a virgin -”

“How did you -”

“She means you’ve never done drag before,” Derek cut in.

“Oh.”

He didn’t like the way everyone around him was suddenly staring far too intently at him.

“I’ll take excellent care of him.”

Stiles didn’t like that smile from Anita either.

\--

He didn’t have a routine, but that was okay, none of the amateurs did. They were there to walk on stage, pose and answer a few questions before being voted on by the judges. The ones who made it would go on to perform and get the chance to win the title of Jungle’s Newest Diva. One by one they were called up to the mic. And even though this wasn’t real, Stiles felt nervous. He shuffled his feet a bit and tugged at the yellow sequins that kept riding up his smooth, hairless thigh.

“Next up, we have Miss Amber Alert!”

Stiles stepped forward to wolf - heh - whistles and cat calls. His ears burned at some of the dirty comments. Derek, out in the crowd but still visible to Stiles, didn’t seem to appreciate any of it, judging by his scowl. 

“Miss Amber, we’re going to ask you a few questions, get to know you a little bit. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

He heard someone hoot and Stiles winked exaggeratedly. More people called out. He pivoted on his heels, jut out one hip and fluttered his lashes. So he was enjoying himself, no big deal. 

“How old are you, Amber?”

“Just turned 21 last week.” He flushed lightly at the lie. It only revved up the audience more.

“Sure you did, Sweetheart.”

Gloria kept talking, asking Stiles question after question. He tried to be as funny as possible, let’s be honest not like that’s hard for him, but after awhile he tuned out her words. Stiles eyes fell on Danny, skin shimmering softly as he crept along the far wall. And Derek, too busy scowling at the stage, hadn’t noticed.

“Favorite position?”

“Behind you!” he yelled out, hoping Derek would hear him over the sudden increase in volume.

“Ooh, you dirty girl!” Gloria slapped playfully at Stiles’ cheek. It drew his attention away from Derek. Only for a second, though.

That second was enough to miss Fairy Danny sneaking up to Derek, eyes gone a silvery white.

“Okay, last request, Amber.”

“Oh no,” Stiles muttered as Fairy Danny’s hand closed around Derek’s throat.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll be gentle with you.”

The crowd was laughing and Stiles was mentally trying to calculate how hard it would be to jump off the stage in heels. Because Derek wasn’t shaking off the Fairy. His eyes were closing and his mouth opening to try and pull in air.

“We wanna hear you moan baby, give it to us!”

“Fuck, Derek! Hold on, I’m coming!”

Stiles dove off the stage.

\--

The good news was Derek didn’t die, neither did Danny. They were able to free Danny from the Fairy and Stiles managed to walk, well limp, away with only a sprained ankle from his daring rescue mission.

The bad news? Explaining to his dad why Stiles was dressed in drag. He’s still not exactly sure what he said. He blacked out or something during that conversation - thank god. He’d come back to as his dad said, “I’ll love you no matter what. Just. Be safe. Please?”

God, what had he told his dad?

Also, and he wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing, he’d gotten a package in the mail from Gloria. She’d left a short note inside that read - In case you want to give it another go. Red suits you better.

Stiles tore apart the plastic wrap to find something shiny and red.

“What the fuck is this?” He unfolded the fabric, realized he was holding panties and promptly flung them across his room.

The rest of the day Stiles did his best to ignore them, where they had fallen half behind his desk. But nothing held his attention. He was morbidly curious by nature, so it only followed he’d be obsessed with them. He wondered if they were designed to hide his junk. The idea didn’t seem pleasant and yet, after he was one hundred percent positive his dad had passed out for the night - no need for his dad to see Stiles in any other incriminating things thank you very much - Stiles found himself stripping off his clothes and shimmying the panties up his thighs. 

“Huh,” he said as he turned in front of his mirror.

They were actually really comfortable, clearly cut to fit a man and roomy enough for his dick. Roomy enough for his half hard dick. What the hell, he was getting off on wearing panties.

There was something about the feel of the fabric - satin, he thought maybe - shifting against him and the red making his pale skin almost glow. Jesus, he’d never admit it out loud but he felt pretty, or something, wearing them. Like he could waltz back into Jungle and get any guy he wanted while wearing these. Maybe even...

“What. Are you. Wearing.”

“Derek!”

It was wrong, so so wrong, that Derek catching him turned his semi into a raging boner that could not be hidden in what little he was wearing.

“They’re a gift from Gloria.” And because he never could help himself, he tacked on, “like what you see?”

“I -” Derek cut off as his eyes flickered down to what was, in Stile’s opinion, a pretty impressive hard on trying to make it’s way out of his red panties.

Stiles moved his hands to cover himself up. Derek growled.

“Um?”

“Do you have any idea what you look like?”

Aaand cue complete and utter mortification. It wasn’t like Stiles had been expecting Derek to like it. But to be disgusted. Stiles’ boner problem was turning into less and less of one.

“And the way you smell.” Derek stepped closer. Stiles stepped back. “Like sex.”

Derek had him up against a wall now and was leaning into Stiles’ space, breathing in deeply. Okay. So Stiles had a problem again. He was so hard and if Derek got any closer he’d feel it and oh, God. Derek rubbed his body up against Stiles, nose pushing at the soft skin behind Stiles’ ear. 

“Bad enough I had to see you up on stage like that, smelling the lust on every guy in the room. I wanted to shove you down, lift up that ridiculous dress and suck your cock.”

Holy God.

“You could do that now. I’d, uh, like that. A lot. Even without the dress. So you know.”

The smile Derek gave Stiles was all wolf, his eyes flashing red. Red like the panties Derek was running his fingers over. 

“Fuck.”

“Well,” Derek pulled at the elastic waist, tugging until the head of Stiles’ cock was visible. “Not yet.”

Derek dropped to his knees and licked at Stiles, drew the head into his mouth and sucked.

“Been wanting to do this for a long time.” Derek worked the panties down all the way, helping Stiles step out of them.

“You have?”

“Mhm.” Derek nodded even as he worked his lips against Stiles’ shaft. The vibrations had him biting his lip to keep from moaning.

“Christ, Derek, please -” Stiles choked off as Derek moved lower, licked at his balls and pumped Stiles’ dick slowly.

“That all you have to say, Stiles?”

Stiles shook his head, completely speechless, then let it fall back with a painful thud as Derek moved back up and slowly took Stiles deeper into his mouth.

He couldn’t speak. he couldn’t fucking think past the feel of Derek’s mouth, hot, wet, so tight around him. It was too much, Jesus, he’d never done anything with anyone and he was way too close. He didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want this to be over, for Derek to know he was a pathetic virgin and...

“Give it to me, Stiles,” Derek growled against him, hot air brushing his tip before sucking him back in.

And holy shit he was coming, hard, in Derek’s mouth, down his throat as Derek swallowed and it felt so good he wanted to fall to the ground and maybe take a nap before doing that again.

Derek stood up and crowded into Stiles again, holding him up against the wall. Stiles looked down and watched as Derek worked himself out of his pants, fucked into his fist fast and hard. The older man was panting, eyes red again and just a hint of fangs showing. If Stiles hadn’t just come...Who was he kidding, he was already starting to perk up again.

“Stiles,” Derek whined, head falling forward until it pressed against Stiles’ shoulder. “Want you to smell like me. Always. So they all know you’re mine.” His hand was a blur of motion. “Can I?”

Stiles had no idea what Derek was asking for. Didn’t stop him from saying, “yes, god yes. Please!”

He was being shoved down on his knees and Stiles thought he knew what Derek wanted. He opened his mouth and waited.

Derek groaned as his entire body tightened. But he didn’t aim for Stiles’ mouth. Instead, he pushed Stiles’ head back, baring his throat. Stiles felt the splash of warmth on his neck and chest, come trailing down his stomach as Derek finished wringing every last drop out of himself.

Stiles was about to complain when Derek slumped down next to him. Large, hot hands pulled him down until the were both laying on the floor. Derek pushed up enough to kiss Stiles, their first oh god, sweet and slow. His fingers trailed through the mess on Stiles’ body. 

“Derek, what -”

But Derek only ducked his head and started licking the mess up, sloppy and loud with the flat of his tongue.

Stiles tried not to be turned on by it, he really did, but Derek’s free hand was wrapping around Stiles’ cock and he couldn’t complain in the face of round two. Besides, it was only to be expected when you were dating a werewolf, assuming that’s what Derek wanted anyway. Right?

“Right,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ chest.

Oops. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud. But at least he knew this wasn’t a one time thing. Stiles smiled and resolved to send Gloria a thank you card. 

Later though. Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> so. first teen wolf fic. what? i blame tumblr. but not my own ideas. nope. never.  
> this started off as a silly thing. then i thought, well hell i don't want to offend anyone with my special brand of crazy. so i used my googlefu powers? i don't know anymore. i can take absolutely no credit on the drag queen names. if you find something offensive, lmk, and i'll tag/warn appropriately.   
> sorry, not sorry, sufjan stevens for using your song title.  
> and thanks mel for beta reading even tho i had to basically whine and annoy until you broke down and watched the actual show.


End file.
